


Sinister // Emmerdale

by fishoutofwaterr



Category: Emmerdale, Emmerdale RPF, robron
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark, Forced, Happy Ending, Hate, Hurt, M/M, Pain, Rape, Rescue, Robert Sugden - Freeform, Romance, Self-Harm, aaron dingle - Freeform, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishoutofwaterr/pseuds/fishoutofwaterr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brawl broke out between Aaron and Gordon and Aaron was incapacitated. Will Aaron's abused past repeat again or will Robert come to his rescue? </p><p>Date: 25th January 2015</p><p> (Rated M due to non-consensual sex)</p><p>-Emmerdale (Robron) FF</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my tumblr account: http://robron-for-life.tumblr.com/
> 
> I'll be posting some exclusive stories there and regularly update news about Robron. Drop me a follow if you want. 
> 
> This fanfiction may contain trigger warnings and descriptive details to non-consensual sex. Please exit this page now if you are uncomfortable or may be triggered about such topic. You have been warned.

* * *

 

“I am _not_ a liar!” Gordon bellowed as he accused Aaron of fabricating a false story to Robert.

 

Gordon rushed forward with rage and in denial as he wanted Aaron to retract his words to Robert. He was so obsessed with keeping the history buried and for himself to look like a _perfect_ fatherly figure. As Gordon’s approach was imminent, Aaron backed off in defence calmly with his pair of hands still in his pocket. Aaron could feel anger amplifying as if someone lit something in his body, the fury burst through the roof as he recalled how he was _helplessly_ being abused by his own biological father. His breathing rate rapidly increased and it sounded much heavier with _hatred_ manifesting it.

 

Just right before Aaron had a clash with his father, Gordon halted and rooted to the ground, his scheming eyes darting into Aaron’s with _great_ scrutiny and inspection. It was clear that the father and son could not have a brawl here without attracting a _gigantic_ commotion.

 

Gordon’s vicious and revolting voice whispered, “I won’t mind doing it _again_ if you spread it around. I’ll make sure you will _thoroughly_ regret your action for trying to ruin my life.”

 

“Yes you muppet, I’ll definitely skedaddle after announcing your indecent past. It’ll be cool to see how your life works after that, yeah?” Aaron replied belligerently with a smugly snigger, conveying every ounce of _hate_ he had in his heart into his voice.

 

Actions speak louder than words, hence Aaron was determined to reveal his abused past to the village even if he would be heavily despised and be disregarded. Luckily, he had a small apartment in France so if anything major surfaced, he would simply do a runner, _for good_. Finishing his sentence, Aaron attempted to thread out of the hall to execute his plan, but only to be stopped in his tracks when his father stepped into his path.

 

“Son, I am serious. Forget about it or you’ll _pay_ for it,” the malevolent voice crossed, with the exact same words after he taken advantage of his poor child almost a decade back.

 

“Mate, sorry to burst your little bubble but what will the punishment be like? Getting despised? But still, it is nothing compared to what you have done to me, not even close, and it will _never_ be.” Aaron defended impulsively with extreme gestures and frowns, and it was clearly evident that Gordon was getting crazily  _pissed_.

 

Gordon darted out his hand and landed it hard on the wall, showing his anger and also obstructing Aaron’s path to the exit.

 

He completely overhauled his previous deceitful tone and tried to redeem himself, “But, I am your dad! Why would I do such a perverted and disgusting thing to my own son--”

 

“Don’t ever call me that. You are long dead to me, and you will remain that way _forever_.” Aaron asserted before making the leap of faith – to leave and tell everybody about his filthy and pathetic past.

 

Aaron fished out his hands and shoved Gordon’s blocking arm away from the wall forcefully. At that split second, Gordon swiftly balled his right hand into a fist and swung it directly into Aaron’s face, knocking Aaron slightly dizzy. Aaron could see the _daylight_ stars and the rainbow spectrum of light from the window when he gained his footing, but Gordon was not finished.

 

Following the blow in the face, Gordon gave his son an uppercut _mercilessly_ , jolting Aaron backwards, away from the exit. He got tripped by the leg of the sofa and Aaron stumbled onto the matted ground with a _silent_ boom, still desperately scrambling himself backwards like a frightened _prey_ , away from his hunting _predator_.

 

Gordon took a couple steps forward and claimed, “You see, son. I just tried to stop you, but you stubbornly refused. Now you shall _pay_ for it.”

 

Before he could process his daunting words, Gordon dashed forward and gave another acute blow into Aaron’s stomach. The pain was _excruciating_ as if he was being burnt by liquid fire. Aaron clutched his stomach painfully, writhing about on the ground as he tried to call out for help weakly, but nothing could come out of his mouth. Tears filled with intense pain rolled down his cheeks by the brutal _torture_.

 

_Robert, rescue me. Please._

 

Gordon stepped closer to his terror-stricken son again and finished it all by kicking his son in the face with great force for the final time. Aaron saw the edges of his vision slowly _diminishing_ and it was engulfing everything. He vaguely pictured Robert in his mind to _calm_ himself down, but before he knew it, he had lost his consciousness as his mind wandered away from the _harsh_ reality.

 

* * *

 


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I reiterate my point:   
> This fanfiction may contain trigger warnings and descriptive details to non-consensual sex. Please exit this page now if you are uncomfortable or may be triggered about such topic. You have been warned.
> 
> Enjoy.

* * *

 

Aaron could feel his eyelids lightening up in weight and it was not long until it flicked open, exposed to the _withering_ dry atmosphere. The first thing he did was to inspect his surroundings cautiously and perhaps, to escape if necessary. The pitch black wallpaper looked so awfully familiar and an epiphany struck his mind, this ‘foreign’ room was actually his own bedroom.

 

When the brunet tried to move his arm, a sonorous clanking sound went off along with a painful restraint. Instinctively, he arched his head slightly to the right to discover the origin of this malicious discomfort and realised both of his hands were being tightly cuffed to the bed, immobilised.  


Thoughts of his last moments before blacking out started flooding back into his brain, haunting his consciousness whenever it had a chance to. Aaron was certain that his father was the one who knocked him out, and the person who cuffed him to this bed was probably him, too.

 

It was then a light knock travelled through the door, followed by the knob shaking vigorously as it twisted open. A face creepily peeked in, plastering on a disturbing smile. This _unknown_ entity’s right hand was gripping onto a leather belt and its purpose was vague. Aaron lifted his head up and squinted his eyes as he was attempting to discern who was that person and the realisation ran a chill down his spine.

 

He could already feel his rising emotions and the flashback playing in his head over and over repeatedly. It felt like he was back to that _tormenting_ place. The _overwhelming_ fright when his father crawled into his bed and leaped onto him from under his blanket, the _helplessness_ when he was pinned down hard in the bed, the panic racing in his mind as he frantically squirmed under his father’s immense pressure but to no avail, the _mortifying_ pain when his body was being forcefully intruded by this demon.

 

“No, no, no,” Aaron mumbled to himself, about to cry as he realised that he was once again, _vulnerable_ and defenceless to that one particular person that destroyed his childhood along with a permanent _scar_ carved in it, Gordon.

 

“Son, you are finally awake.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deeply apologise for my late update because I had my national examination just a few hours back. So now I am free and I wrote this part for you guys. It may be a little short, but I am also done writing Part 3 and I will add it in *soon*. 
> 
> Part 3 will be Robert's 3rd POV, basically like the 'camera' pointing at Robert. Be prepared for what is incoming!
> 
> Please leave a comment/feedback if you have anything to say, be it criticism or encouragement! Drop me a kudo if you've enjoyed the story. Bookmark it if you wish to be notified of the upcoming updates.
> 
> See you soon.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sinister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction may contain trigger warnings and descriptive details to non-consensual sex. Please exit this page now if you are uncomfortable or may be triggered about such topic. You have been warned.

* * *

 

**(Robert’s 3rd person POV)**

There was a party held at Gabby’s house to celebrate her housewarming party, with Ross as her new partner. Chas ensured that every window of the pub was extra-secured and all entrance and exits were double locked before leaving so that there would be absolutely no chance of ‘stalkers’ like Emma to stir up trouble.

 

“Hey Chas, do you have a moment to spare?” Robert walked over and asked Chas who was happily swaying herself along to the music with Cain standing awkwardly beside her.

 

“For you? Of courseeee, not!” The drunken lady slurred as she reached out her hand for another glass of wine.

 

“Listen, Chas, do you have the key?” Robert pressed with a _grim_ expression.

 

“Were you talking about Aaron? Gordon said he went to town with him! Didn’t he tell you? Oh yeah, I forgot you two were former lovers!” Chas replied sarcastically before heading over to Diane’s spot, stumbling on the way, a little of the crimson liquid spilling out by the edge of the glass.

 

The unwarranted ridicule did make Robert bitter, but he was startled when it was told that Aaron went to town with his father, the man who he loathed the most in his life.

 

_How could that be?_

 

The blond sensed that something _deadly_ was amiss, Gordon’s words were suspicious and that was no way Aaron could have gone out with his father. Wild thoughts ran through his brain as he thought of the possibilities that could happen to Aaron.

 

“What is going on?” Cain turned to Robert with a weird expression, sensing that something was amiss.

 

“Um, nothing much, just that Diane needed me to take a couple more bottle because they’re running out of it. By any chance, do you have the key to the pub?” Robert requested.

 

“Yeah, I do. You need it?” Cain asked as he fished out the key from his pocket and offering it to Robert.

 

“Thanks.” Robert nodded as a gesture of gratitude as he clutched the key in his palm.

 

“There better not be any flipping break-in tonight or we’ll all know who it is, yeah?” Cain sternly warned before moving to join Moira with her lonely drink.

 

Robert opened his palm and saw the rusty, old key. He faintly gestured to Victoria that he was leaving and she gave that usual unhappy frown, but she was dragged away by Adam shortly after. As his mind assembled all his _wary_ thoughts together, he was almost certain that Aaron could not go to town. Gordon’s words were strange; Aaron’s car was still parked opposite the pub unless if he decided to go to town on foot.

 

Earlier on, Robert sent Aaron a message, but there was no reply. He unlocked his phone and opened the contacts’ portion. His thumb hovered over the first contact, “A,” and clicked on it before pressing his phone to his ear. Robert walked back and forth a little with _concern_ as there was a slight delay before the call connected.

 

“Sorry. Not free right now. Drop me a voice mail if you need anything!” The monotonous voice went before coming to a stop; a ‘beep’.

 

The blonde’s brow furrowed when the call halted, his mouth agape as he inhaled a sharp breath. Subsequently, he hurled the door handle open and made his leave, with the pub as the only thing in mind.

 

 

* * *

 

**(Aaron’s 3 rd person POV)**

 

“Yeah, continue shouting all you want. Everybody is out at Gabby’s. Chas even made sure all the windows and doors were tightly secured, nobody will hear you and everything here will remain within the four solid walls,” Gordon taunted as he _insidiously_ inched himself closer to Aaron.

 

The immobilised victim was getting agitated as he continuously struggled to break free from the merciless clutch of the cuffs, creating lots of _booming_ clanks.

 

Gordon lifted the leather belt and slammed it loudly onto the wooden wardrobe, indenting it slightly, “SHUT UP.”

 

But Aaron ignored his words and continued to squirm. The defiance of his son had caused Gordon to go _berserk_ , he wanted to impose his dominance over his son again, to make sure he obeyed his orders. In response, Gordon flew into a rage and exploded, raising the metallic part of the belt to strike Aaron. His son tried to shield himself with his hand but he could not due to the restraint. The belt violently  _lacerated_ Aaron’s skin and blood slowly seeped out of the fresh wound.

 

Gordon did it again, this time on his stomach, injuring him again.

 

Aaron cried out in pain as his skin was being invaded, desperately begging his father to stop. Each time the belt landed on his skin, it felt like a wave of _stabbing_ pain conquering him. Those open wound made him felt so exposed and the _searing_ pain was burningly familiar; his history was, once again, repeating; being abused by his father.

 

The belt landed on his left thigh…

 

Next, on his chest…

 

Then, on his neck…

 

On his arm...and his body slowly numbed his pain away.

 

It felt like an eternity had passed when his father finally tossed the blood-stained belt to the side of the room. At this point, Aaron looked like a pile of sanguinary mess as more of the warm, red liquid made its way down its owner's body due to gravity. His head hurt as he was trying to keep himself awake; his eyes rolling in agony. His breathing abruptly came out in sharp and shallow _rasps_. But it was not over yet.

 

Gordon callously unbuttoned his suit, exposing his bare body and allowed it to drop to the ground before advancing closer to Aaron; a grudging smirk surfaced on his face as if he was planning something _demonic_. As his father moved closer, Aaron shook his head _hopelessly_ as he knew what was coming in his way. His tears intuitively accumulated and reluctantly slid down his skin.

 

Without any sign, Gordon pounded on his son, sitting directly on his wounded stomach. Aaron screamed in pain as he felt his skin being torn apart even further and deeper, but all his father did was to laugh in enjoyment.

 

“FUCKIN' GET OFF ME,” Aaron yelled with desolation, trying to hold in the ripping pain.

 

“You are _so_ going to enjoy this,” his father smugged.

 

“PLEASE, DON’T DO THIS.”

 

“Too late, son.”

 

Gordon drew his head forward and their lips domineeringly met. It felt so disgusting that Aaron felt sick to the stomach, on the verge of vomiting. His lips remained pursed tightly together, refusing to allow a forced entry. He tried to plead his father to stop but it was that brief moment that allowed Gordon to seize the opportunity and invade Aaron’s mouth. His father’s hands subsequently landed on Aaron’s shirt and forcefully tore it into two, exposing Aaron’s _scarred_ chest.

 

“STOP IT,” Aaron screamed as he broke the stiff contact by violently arching his head to the left.

 

But his shouts was powerless; nobody could hear him through the soundproof walls. Gordon proceeded to shove himself deep into Aaron’s neck, the feeling of his father’s moist mouth sliding and engulfing his skin was sickening.

 

“I missed this so much, do you know that?” His father commented before fiercely sliding downwards to Aaron’s intimate region.

 

"GET AWAY FROM ME,” Aaron shouted as he tossed and turned so that his father would not get a chance to touch him, not this time.

 

It felt like he had time-travelled and was back to his eight-year-old self, back to that day that brutally destroyed his childhood with the traumatising memories completely overwhelming him. He wished that this whole scenario was just a _dreaded_ nightmare that he could snap out from, but it was not.

 

Gordon slapped Aaron across the face to keep him silent, but it had only initiated more cries from the poor victim. He continued to bash him by the temple and also gripped a huge portion of Aaron’s hair and slammed into the bed frame, repeatedly.

 

“Stop it...I'm begging you...,”

 

Gordon did not care; all he wanted was the pleasure, power and dominance. The pathetic state of Aaron had definitely surged his power by three notches. He turned Aaron over despite the protest and his son squirmed in anguish; wincing in agony as his wrists were abnormally _twisted_ when he was flipped, the joints of his wrists’ bones were about to snap as if being held by a tiny strand of string, ready to unload and break anytime.

 

An endless stream of tears stained Aaron's cheeks as he tried to endure the overbearing psychological and physical torment. He was losing himself again, his vision was spinning at an alarming rate, nausea kicked in and turned his stomach inside out.

 

Gordon ripped Aaron’s pants apart and tugged it down, having a view of his butt. Without hesitation, his father landed his hands onto Aaron’s butt and started groping it sadistically while smiling with a twisted mentality. Each time his butt was violated by his abuser’s rough hands, Aaron's mind imploded like goods being _irreversibly_ destroyed by a flash flood. The hate for himself surged to the terminal point, his self-esteem and confidence crumbled beyond repair. Aaron was already convinced that he was incurable, eternally _plagued_ by the violation of his already-spoilt body.

 

He did not realise how fast the situation had escalated. When he turned his head backwards, Gordon was already prepared to impale into him. His history finally caught up with him and it was going to cruelly repeat itself. No protection, no lubrication, just plain raw. Aaron suddenly wished that his suicide attempt several years ago was successful so that he did not have to face this. His glassy eyes tightly shut as he tried to drive everything out of his mind, leaving behind a hollow shell.

 

“ _DAD_ , DON’T DO THIS!”

 

Those were Aaron’s final despairing cries to his approaching father before being labelled  _forever_ as 'damaged.'

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter up! I wrote an exceptionally long chapter (1,661 words, 9,468 characters) so that this story will end ideally within the next 3 short chapters. My apologies! I thought I could have ended it by the fourth chapter.
> 
> The next part will be up within a few days and I think it'll be breathtaking for you guys, stay tuned!
> 
> I appreciate every single comment or feedback that you guys left, so please do. It motivates me to write more stories. Also, I occasionally accept requests so do post it in the comments' section so I can work on it! Please drop me a kudo if you enjoyed this part. 
> 
> See you soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a really short continuation of Robert's POV that I just wrote in class (quite defiant...but whatever) because my schedule is pretty tight.
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

 

 **(Robert’s 3** **rd** **person POV)**

 

The pub was swallowed by darkness when Robert stepped foot into the building. He shut the door behind him and locked it in case if anyone was to sneak in. Step by step, he carefully walked towards the payment area so that he would not trip and flicked the switch on.

 

The entire place illumined in unison, defeating all the _sinister_ darkness that had ruled the place for hours. When Robert slowly walked in, his ears picked up a faint crying noise, it sounded like as if someone was in distress. It faded and eventually vanished, leaving no traces of its existence. He thought that it was probably just the neighbour having their usual fight.

 

But then, another voice appeared again. It sounded so much more dominating, fierce and low. The enclosed space had acutely created an echoic sound and it was obvious that the origin was in the same building. Robert could not make out any words from it, but it sounded like someone grunting frenziedly, and it slowly died off.

 

Robert had decided to check the back, just in case if there was anyone in the pub. 

 

Suddenly, as he was making a turn through the bar counter, the previous inferior voice broke the _deafening_ silence and it screamed out in terror, “DAD, DON’T DO THI--!”

 

Within a nanosecond, he could recognise the identity of the voice and it _chilled_ Robert to the marrow.

 

 

 

 

 

_Aaron._

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading again! 
> 
> I created a tumblr account a few days ago to quench my insane Robron thirst (duh!). Of course, I'll be uploading short, exclusive fan fiction there too, drop me a follow if you're interested!
> 
> Link: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/robron-for-life


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finale.

* * *

 

"Aaron? Aaron!" Robert yelled out after he heard Aaron screaming at the top of his lungs, then sprinting to the back of the pub.

 

"Shut the fuck up and be a good boy!" The dominating voice surfaced again and Robert immediately recognised it as Gordon's.

 

"Aaron!" Robert called out again anxiously; he knew something bad had happened.

 

Robert bolted up the stairs and dashed right away to Aaron's room, his heart thumping crazily as if it was about to jump out.

 

"Aaron! Are you in there!" He shouted again as he tried to open the door, but the handle was locked from inside.

 

"GET HIM OFF ME!" Aaron screamed; the pain and fear laced in his voice.

 

"Ahh, that's my boy. Screaming for help from your lover while getting used by me?" Gordon said, then he slapped Aaron across the face with the metallic belt.

 

"AARON! DON'T TOUCH HIM, LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Robert vigorously tried to break the handle while calling out his lover's name, but it was to no avail.

 

He used his last resort – to break down the door. Robert quickly took a couple steps back and charged into the door, repeatedly. He had to break it down quick to save Aaron from his monster.

 

"ROBERT, LEAVE AND RING THE POLICE!"

 

"I'M NOT LEAVING YOU IN THERE, I'M KNOCKING THE DOOR DOWN NOW!" Robert shouted as he hit the door, again and again.

 

"NO, YOU'VE TO LEAVE. HE HAS A KNIFE IN HERE! HE'LL HARM YOU IF YOU GET IN," Aaron yelled reluctantly; his voice unstable.

 

Even at this critical point, Aaron was concerned for Robert's safety, ignoring his own. But Robert was not going to back down, not after what Aaron had been through.

 

"Son, you are so fucking tight, you know that? Good boy." Gordon asserted, probably taunting.

 

"STOP!" Aaron's cries penetrated through the walls of the house as if he was being impaled.

 

"ROBERT, JUST GO," Aaron shakenly asked for the last time, before Robert knocked down the door.

 

When Robert stumbled into the room, the first thing Aaron lying weakly on the bed, immobilised as his hands were cuffed onto the bed. His arms, his chest and his legs were drenched in his blood as there were many lacerations. Aaron shut his eyes as hard as he could drive out the disgusting feeling of his father in him, clearly petrified. His father was on top of him, appearing to be thrusting back and forth into the victim.

 

"GET OFF HIM," Robert yelled in fury and dived, so prepared to knock stars out of Gordon.

 

Robert pounded onto Gordon and slammed his fist into his chest, sending both of them crashing onto the ground. Robert then balled his fist and punched Gordon on the right, smashing his jaw bones out of position with a little bit of blood spraying out from the edge of his mouth.

 

"Robert…" Aaron mumbled with the last ounce of strength he had as he struggled to free from the cuffs.

 

Gordon flipped Robert over and crawled onto him with the knife in his right hand, "You motherfucker, how dare YOU ruin my moment with my son!"

 

"Go to hell you fucking paedophile!" Robert shouted and easily threw Gordon off him, the knife flew metres away.

 

Robert could feel his body pumping out adrenaline and he was dead angry. He wrapped his legs around Gordon and pinned him down on the floor, followed by raining blows of hard punches onto him as revenge for hurting his Aaron. Gordon attempted to block the fists with his arms but it was useless in shielding the strong punches.

 

"Robert…don't hit him…don't…it's not worth it," Aaron whispered, his eyelids flickering, about to close and Robert froze at his spot when he heard Aaron's pleads.

 

"Oh god, Aaron. I'm so sorry for not being here," Robert said as he rushed to Aaron's side, trying to fight back the imminent tears.

 

The very own person that he loved more than himself was vulnerable to his demon and he was once again violated.

 

"I'm so sorry for not protecting you, I'm so sorry…" Robert apologised again as he held Aaron's hand tightly in his palm.

 

This time, he allowed his tears to flow down freely.

 

"What the hell happened here!" Cain yelled as he barged into the room, appalled by what he saw.

 

"What...what happe-, you fucking bastard!" He screamed and charged towards Gordon, giving him a finishing blow right in the face, knocking him unconscious.

 

"Cain, he's losing too much blood! Hold onto him while I ring the ambulance!" Robert shouted and was about to rush out to grab his phone.

 

"Robert…don't go...I-…I lo-...," Aaron confessed.

 

"Shhhh, I love you too. I will protect you, forever." Robert replied as he held Aaron's hand up and rested his head on his lover's hand.

 

Aaron plastered on a wide grin upon hearing that before his eyes shut; his life slowly drained from his pale body; his hands fell out of Robert's clutch, with a final tear flowing out of his right eye, feeling like the happiest man alive on the face of the planet.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for reading my fanfiction! I enjoyed writing for you guys. There may be a sequel (If I have the time, darn GCSE...) I am currently writing another story involving Robron (AU), stay tuned!_

_Drop by my tumblr for updates! Blog name: robron-for-life._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I have another story coming up soon (AU), very excited to let you guys read it.


	6. Finale

* * *

 

_2 years later..._

 

Robert stood in front of the tombstone in the middle of the graveyard, hands intertwining and appearing solemn.

 

"I miss you so much, do you know that?" Robert said it aloud, the pain and brokenness evidently presented in his voice.

 

"Today is the big day, my life will change, you must be proud of me, right?" Robert chucked, but knowing that he would not receive any response.

 

"You had to leave so early. I wish you would come back to attend it though, that would be very nice," he hoped as tears rolled down his cheeks; his emotions getting a good grip of him.

 

Robert stood there for a couple minutes, praying and mourning for the loss of his loved one. His legs kicking against the stone beneath his feet while thinking deeply.

 

"I'm so sorry for your loss..."

 

Someone from behind comforted Robert and embraced him from behind as if coaxing a child to sleep. The scruffy face rested on Robert's shoulders and the cool breath could be felt tingling Robert's neck.

 

 _In memories_  
_Of_  
_Pet Sugden_

 

"Oh god, I thought it would be great to visit my mom first," Robert explained as he frantically wiped his tears off his cheeks.

 

"It's okay...I understand...are you fine now?"

 

"Of course, how could I not be?"

 

"I thought you had second thoughts, thankfully not."

 

"You must be crazy, you are my world."

 

"I love you, Robert.

 

"Love you too, Aaron _Sugden_."

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Another new fan fiction that I wrote. It is from the third point of view this time so there will be lesser descriptive feelings and lesser, "I"s.
> 
> I absolutely do NOT support or tolerate any form of non-consensual sex (rape) so please do not think that I am writing this because I support it. I have not read any of this 'dark' fanfiction before so I thought it would be interesting to be the first.
> 
> Please leave a comment/feedback if you have anything to say! Drop me a kudo if you enjoyed the story. Bookmark it if you wish to be notified of the upcoming updates. This fanfiction won't be long, perhaps 3-4 chapters.
> 
> Once again, my tumblr address is http://robron-for-life.tumblr.com/. Drop me a follow if you want. 
> 
> See you soon.


End file.
